Diana Dodo
Diana Dodo, is the abstract and clumsy daughter of the Dodo bird, a background character in Alice's adventures in wonderland. Diana is not perfectly happy with her destiny, but how she could disagree with her beloved father? She actually is a perfect mix of both royal and rebel alignments. Diana happen to be a neutral, as you may guessed. Diana loves exploring and learning new things. She's pretty naive and simpleminded. Always seeing the bright and happy side of life, she may not be ready to re-write her destiny at all. Personality Diana is a person that could be described as "full of happiness". In fact, she's truly abstract. Diana could forget almost everything. Always seeing the bright side of life Diana is pretty optimistic too. She's very simpleminded and childish. Diana is often called "cute" and "sweetheart" by her classmates probably because of her personality and acts. She is an only child. That means that she is beloved by everyone and -absolutely- spoiled. Never ask Diana just to sit and stay safe. She will definitely ran away and return after several hours. For example, she would try to find a tiny butterfly in a flaming forest. Our little Dodo hates her destiny ( as a small backround role), but has not the courage to announce it in public. Plus, she may not be ready to re-write it officially at all. And...she knows it. She prefer to keep her thoughts for hershelf. Her neutral alignment offers Diana a chance to hang out with both royals and rebels. Although she's not very friendly, she enjoy most people company. Diana is pretty caring about nature and she loves animals. She mainly adores the flora and fauna of wonderland. One of her biggest dreams, is to count every single plant and animal of her homeland. Which is impossible. She loves to learn and explore. For Diana the world is a limited book, offering free knowledge to everyone. Or better,Through Diana's eyes everything is awesome. In the other hand, Diana is presumably a girl that just wants freedom. Appearance You may could definitely describe Diana as "such a cutie". She's shorter than most ever after high students, as she has almost the same height with Madeline Hatter. She has very skinny legs and waist, althought her hands remind wings in some way. Diana has got messy azure locks that reach her back. Her skin is pale, but pretty much darker that the authentic rosy color. Her eyes are as big as the dodo bird's,crystal blue and her eyelashes mold a beautiful, strange mobile. Diana's lips figure out a light purple color. She also has blue feckles. Parent's Story Main Article: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Alice's_Adventures_in_Wonderland How Diana comes into it? After the dodo's role in the story ended, it moved to the eternal forest of wonderland. After some years Diana's mom raised a child. Diana grew up in wonderland. After the death of her mother when she was 2 years old her father granted every wish of hers. She slowly become a bit spoiled. Her early years were full of insouciance and happiness. She often played with other wonderland creatures children. Diana was never a good student, even in the kindergarten. Years passed and her dad, decided Diana to enroll ever after high. It was weird for Diana to change particularly a "world". In wonderland madness was familiar. Now, in the fairytale world, the only mad was Madeline hatter. And maybe Lizzie hearts too. Relationships Family: Diana is the daughter of the Dodo bird aka Ms. Dodo. Ms. dodo loves his daughter more than anything in the entire wold of fairytales. He always thought that his child would be completely happy with her destiny and that she would be the next successful dodo bird. What a shame that Diana never felt like that... Actually she wants to re-write her destiny, but she has not the courage to say this in public. Plus, her father is the person that always trusted and loved her, so she don't want to make him sad. Diana fits perfectly in the dodo personality suit. She can open her wings,but she can't fly. Friends Diana is in pretty good terms with her Roommate Bella jubjub, but she's not really "friends" with anyone. She is not very friendly at all, but she quite enjoys most people's company. She prefers quiet students. Romance Diana was never interested in romance. She probably don't know what the term "romance" means. Boys were always unapproachable for her. But, as Diana says: everyone could survive without boys. I'm sure that she would became a feminists if she knew the meaning of the word. Outfits Basic TBA Legacy Day TBA Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Wonderlandian Category:Work in progress Category:Alice in Wonderland